Teen Curiousity
by Hikari kireina
Summary: Remaja. Bisa dibilang itu adalah masa-masa yang indah, masa dimana kita belajar mengenai suatu hal, mencari jati diri. Tapi Remaja juga suatu masalah apabila belajar yang dilakukan mengenai hal yang tidak-tidak. Seperti dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. BoyXBoy. Yaoi. NaruSasu. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Remaja dan Keingintahuan Mereka

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

BoyXBoy

Yaoi

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Remaja. Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa itu adalah masa-masa paling berbahaya dalam hidup seorang manusia. Kenapa? Saya yakin readers sekalian bagi yang punya adik bakal pusing sendiri dimana saat adik kkita sedang dalam gejolak remaja atau readers sekalian juga mungkin sudah pernah mengalaminya. Ehem

Saat remaja adalah tahap berbahaya dimana keingintahuan sesorang akan melebihi batas jika tidak bisa mengontrol hal-hal dengan benar. Tentu saja keingintahuan seperti halnya Rokok, Minuman keras, dan SEX.

Masa remaja seorang laki-laki sedikit berbeda dengan perempuan itulah sebabnya banyak orang mengatakan jika anak laki-laki sudah lewat masa remajanya maka amanlah sudah.

Dibelahan dunia manapun yang namanya gejolak remaja ya sama, begitu pula gejolak yang melanda dua sahabat yang berbeda bak kutub utara dan selatan ini, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke namanya.

Saat ini mereka yang baru memasuki Junior High School sedang bergelut dengan keingintahuan yang besar tentang hal-hal diluar sana. Yang tentunya bukan suatu hal yang harus mereka ributkan diumur mereka sekarang

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku & Mikoto Uchiha, dia merupakan anak yang pintar, tampan, menawan, dan tentu saja menjadi tawanan, ehem. Maksudnya menjadi idola bagi kaum hawa. Berbeda dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan tukang buat onar, berisik dan jujur saja kemampunnya di bawah rata-rata untuk bidang akademik, tapi jangan salah dia jago olah raga.

Mereka berdua bisa berteman juga merupakan suatu suratan takdir, dimana orang tua mereka yang sudah saling kenal sejak dulu, ditambah rumah mereka yang tidak terlampau jauh.

Seperti halnya sahabat pada umumnya Naruto & Sasuke juga sering menginap dirumah masing-masing, maksudnya Sasuke yang menginap dirumah Naruto atau sebaliknya meski Naruto lebih sering menginap di kediamanan keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

"Teme" panggil Naruto yang sebelumnya sibuk bermain PS dikamar Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa kau pernah melakukan Sex?" pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja, orang normal pasti tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi sebaliknya jika yang bertanya Naruto maka kalian harus menjawabnya sebab dia akan menanyaimu terus menerus jika kau tidak menjawabnya dan tentunya sasuke tau itu

Sedikit terkejut Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dari tadi dibacanya. "Belum" sasuke tentu menjawabnya dengan jujur, lagipula itu hanya Naruto.

"Eh. Benarkan? Aku juga belum. Bagaimana rasanya ya?" pertanyaan bodoh lainnya

"Kau kencani saja gadis di SMP nanti, Dobe" jawaban yang cukup jelas sebenarnya, hanya saja Sasuke mengabaikan satu fakta kecil. Bahwa dia dan Naruto sama sekali belum pernah berKencan sebelumnya. Bukan karena tidak ada wanita yang menyukai mereka, justru mereka hanya tinggal memilih jika mau. Masalahnya lainnya lagi adalah masing-masing dari mereka berdua sama-sama tidak punya keberanian untuk itu. Dan berujunglah mereka pada rasa penasaran tanpa keberanian.

"Teme, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Sex?" dan inilah dia pertanyaan terbodoh sepanjang masa.

Karena terkejut, sasuke sampai harus memutar otak genius nya dan bertanya kembali pada Naruto. "Kita siapa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja kita berdua teme, bagaimana?"Naruto bangun dari depan TV dan menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di sofa. "Apa kau tidak penasaran? Karena kita berdua belum bisa melakukannya dengan wanita, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan berdua?"

"Heh, kedengarannya menarik"

"Benarkan? Baiklah, sudah diputuskan besok malam kita lakukan di kamarku. Sebelum itu kita harus mempelajari caranya dulu. Kau setuju?

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

.

.

TBC

Saya agak ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Gimana ni reader sekalian? Ini bakal jadi twoshoot atau threeshool paling banyak. Oke, saya tunggu pendapat kalian.

With love,

Hikari Kireina


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kau tidak penasaran? Karena kita berdua belum bisa melakukan seks dengan wanita, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan berdua?"

"Heh, kedengarannya menarik" jawab Sasuke

"Benarkan? Baiklah, sudah diputuskan besok malam kita lakukan di kamarku. Sebelum itu kita harus mempelajari caranya dulu. Kau setuju?

"Hn, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teen Curiosity ® Hikari Kireina

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

BoyXBoy

Yaoi

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

'Besok malam. Besok malam.' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dipikiran Naruto. Ah, sial. Bagaimana ini, dia benar-benar tidak sabar. Terus bergulat dengan pikirannya hingga akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena lelah dan memutuskan untuk 'belajar' saja.

Kalian tentu tahu maksudnya bukan? Belajar yang dimaksud Naruto?. Tentu saja tentang hal itu. Naruto bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan seks, begini-begini dia pernah menonton porn movie. Naruto membanggakan diri. Meskipun waktu itu demi untuk menonton itu dia harus meneraktir Chouji makan siang selama seminggu. Yah tidak apa-apalah, meski waktu itu dia benar-benar harus rela menahan lapar selama seminggu setidaknya dia ada pengetahuan lebih dibandingkan Sasu-teme, membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto bangga.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke acara belajar Naruto. Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana dia akan belajar, dia bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Tinggg... tiba-tiba bola lampu 10 watt menyala menandakan Naruto tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei. Yup, itu adalah ide brilian pikir Naruto. Kakashi-sensei merupakan guru les privat Naruto yang tingkat kemesuman-nya tidak diragukan lagi, lihat saja dia selalu membawa buku –yang kalian tahu apa –ditangan nya setiap dia mengajar privat Naruto bahkan kekamar kecilpun dia tidak melepaskannya. Omg. Setelah mendapat ide brilian itu, Narutopun bersiap untuk menemui gurunya tersebut.

.

.

Lain dengan Naruto, lain lagi Sasuke. Setelah kepulangan Naruto tadi sore bungsu Uchiha ini terus mondar mandir tidak jelas dikamarnya. OK. Dia cukup mengakui kalau dia menyesal menyetujui rencana bodoh Naruto tadi siang. Well, dia memang penasaran. Dia akui itu, tapi kan tidak begini juga. Naruto itu laki-laki, dan dia juga laki-laki. Demi tuhan, Dia benar LAKI-LAKI. Setahu Sasuke seks itu dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita. Karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, jadi siapa yang akan jadi wanitanya? Kita garis bawahi WANITA. Ah, dia benar-benar pusing dibuatnya.

Tapi, tunggu. Daripada dibuat pusing oleh siapa yang akan mengambil peran wanitanya, lebih baik mencari referensi bagaimana cara melakukan seks sesama laki-laki. Benar, kali ini otak jeniusnya bahkan sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mencari referensi tersebut.

 _Pertama. Bertanya pada Anikinya –Itachi Uchiha_

 _Kedua. Cari buku yang menjelaskan tentang hal 'itu'_

 _Ketiga. Internet_

OK. Sekarang kita mulai dengan opsi yang pertama. Tapi tunggu dulu. _Bertanya pada Itachi?_ Sepertinya Sasuke mulai memikirkan opsi ini. Benar juga, jika dia bertanya pada Itachi, bukannya dia mendapat jawaban yang dia mau tapi hanya akan dapat ejekan dari anikinya tersebut. ah, opsi pertama _Bertanya pada Itachi_ coret.

Oke. Sekarang opsi kedua _Cari buku yang menjelaskan tentang hal 'itu'._ Seingat Sasuke diperpustakaan keluarga yang berada dilantai bawah tidak ada buku sejenis itu, dan itu artinya dia harus membelinya. _No Way_. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Uchiha-nya yang terkenal seantero konoha membeli buku sejenis itu. Dia yakin besoknya dia pasti akan jadi _breaking news_ dengan judul _Anak kedua Fugaku Uchiha tertangkap basah sedang membeli buku 'Beep'._ Tidak, tidak, tidak bisa.

Dan inilah dia hanya tersisa opsi terakhir yaitu _Internet._ Sepertinya hanya opsi inilah yang paling aman. Dan dengan menyiapkan pakaian perangnya ' _huh?'_ beserta memakai kaca mata anti radiasinya Sasukepun mulai menyalakan _Computer_.

.

.

Kembali kepada Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu guru privatnya, Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi bener-benar terkejut salah satu murid yang diajarnya secara privat ini tiba-tiba menelpon dan mengatakan ingin menemuinya dengan alasan ada suatu hal yang tidak dia mengerti atau lebih tepatnya ingin dia pelajari.

Kakashi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa minuman kaleng yang baru diambilnya dari kulkas dan disodorkannya salah satunya kepada Naruto. "Jadi, apa hal yang tidak kau mengerti yang kau katakan ditelpon tadi Naruto?." Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto sambil membukan minuman kaleng yang berada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak yakin sensei tahu mengenai hal ini. Tapi hanya Kakashi-sensei lah harapanku satu-satunya" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan mendrama-tisir suasana. "Tapi, Kakashi-sensei harus berjanji menjelaskannya padaku, _ne_." Sambung Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku janji." Kakashi membalas ucapan Naruto sambil memulai minum minuman kalengnya tadi.

"Aku ingin sensei mengajariku cara bercinta." Jawab Naruto mantab.

"Brrr.. uhuk..uhuk." Kakashi terbatuk dan tersedak minumannya. "Kau apa? Minta aku mengajarimu bagaimana caranya bercinta?" tanya Kakashi balik pada Naruto.

"Mmm.." jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk dan meminum minuman kalengnya dengan santai tidak menghiraukan Kakashi yang baru saja habis tersedak karena mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"Demi Jashin-sama." Menghela nafas sebentar, Kakashipun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau datang pada orang yang tepat Naruto." Jawab Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. WTH? Guru macam apa coba yang akan mengajari 'hal' seperti itu pada muridnya. #TepokJidat.

"Jadi, Kakashi-sensei akan mengajariku? Yosh. Kita mulai sekarang saja sensei, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Jawab Naruto dengan berapi-api mendengar ucapan senseinya tersebut.

"Ok. Sekarang kau lepaskan semua pakaianmu." Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto.

"Huh?" jawab Naruto bingung. Tentu saja dia bingung, niatnya kan hanya belajar kenapa Kakashi-sensei malah menyuruhnya melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau malah bengong Naruto, lepaskan pakaianmu. Dan aku akan mengajarimu." Jawab sang sensei.

"Err.. Sensei, sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Aku hanya ingin sensei mengajari ku dalam artian memberikan penjelasan, bukan melakukan praktek." Jawab Naruto takut-takut melihat kearah senseinya, bisa gawat kalau dia menyinggung senseinya ini dan berakhir di- _rape_ olehnya kan.

"Oh, hanya penjelasan bukan praktek?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah kecewa.

' _Fiuhh..'_ Naruto membuang nafas lega dan kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban, syukurlah senseinya ini mengerti dan hal yang ditakutkan Naruto tidak terjadi. Bagaimanapun meski dia ini juga laki-laki jika dibandingkan dengan senseinya yang lebih tua ini dalam hal tenaga dia pasti kalah.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Padahal kalau diprakterkan langsung akan lebih enak. Ehm, maksudnya akan lebih mudah kau mengerti." Jawab Kakashi yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa menelah ludah pahit karena tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Ehm, jadi begini Naruto" Kakashi pun memulai kuliahnya tentang bagaimana cara bercinta.

.

.

Sasuke yang belajar _Bagaimana cara melakukan seks sesama pria_ lewat internet, dan Naruto yang juga belajar hal yang sama dengan Kakashi sebagai gurunya. Apa saja yang mereka pelajari? Bagaimanakah hasil pembelajaran mereka? Apakah mereka berdua telah siap? Dan pertanyaan terbesar kita adalah –

Siapakah Seme dan Uke nya? Narutokah? Atau Sasuke?

.

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya, terketik juga ini chapter. Maaf, kalau tidak sesuai yang diharapkan readers sekalian. Dan saya ada sedikit pertanyaan. _Pertama, SasuNaru Independence day itu kapan, ya? Kedua_ _NaruSasu Independence day? dan yang terakhir Fujoshi Independence day?_ wkwkwk, saya bener-bener merasa aneh bertanya hal beginian tapi sueerr. saya kan baru menulis jadi bener-bener gak tau apa-apa. yang tau boleh tulis di review ya. Akhir kata, _mind to review?_

With Love,

Hikari Kireina


	3. Chapter 3

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba—oleh Naruto, dan saat yang Sasuke harap tidak akan pernah tiba. Mereka punya perspektif berbeda tentang malam ini.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Teen Curiosity ® Hikari Kireina

Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

BoyXBoy

Yaoi

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Mandi. Cek

Bau badah. Cek

Kondom. Cek

OK, lengkaplah sudah persiapan pikir Naruto, sekarang tinggal menunggu Sasuke datang. _Aku benar-benar tidak sabar_ pikir Naruto setelah membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Sasuke nanti. _Seks pertama yang dinanti-nanti_.

Suara mobil terdengar dari halaman rumah Naruto, itu pasti Sasuke. Narutopun segera membukakan pintu. Dan itu benar-benar Sasuke. Wah, lihat saja wajah datar nya yang putih itu dan jangan lupakan rambutnya, dia benar-benar mirip wanita. Jarang-jarang laki-laki punya kulit putih mulus begitukan. OK, sepertinya pikiran Naruto mulai tidak terkendali. Lagi pula pasti hanya dia kan yang berpikiran Sasuke itu mirip wanita, mana ada wanita dengan tatapan mematikan seperti itu.

Sasuke datang dengan diantar supir keluarga Uchiha, seperti yang sudah direncanakan orang tua Naruto tidak berada dirumah saat ini yang tentunya menjadi faktor penting dalam kegiatan meraka nanti malam. Ini benar-benar sempurna.

Naruto yang membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk, setelah melempar tasnya ke sofa Sasuke menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng minuman. Mengambil kaleng minuman adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukannya untuk menghindari kekikukan nya dengan Naruto. Setelah kembali ke ruang tengah ternyata Naruto tidak berada disitu. Dia pasti berada dikamar pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk pintu dulu Sasuke langsung masuk kekamar Naruto—"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh. Lihat saja Dia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding dan sekilas terdengar berbisik-bisik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ak.. aku hanya sedang berpikir, Teme." Jawab Naruto gugup, kelihatan sekali kalau dia berbohong. Naruto tidak pernah berpikir, maksudnya untuk suatu hal yang biasanya orang lain pikirkan matang-matang Naruto hanya akan menuruti instingnya dan lagi berpikir apa yang sampai membuatnya keringatan begitu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak ingin memulai perdebatan tentu saja. Lagipula dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, kalau boleh jujur Sasuke juga memikirkan itu hanya saja tidak kentara seperti Idiot pirang itu.

Menyerahkan satu minuman kaleng yang diambilnya didapur tadi pada Naruto, Sasukepun membuka percakapan karena sejak tadi Naruto yang biasanya berisik itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun—"Jadi Dobe, apa yang akan kita lakukan?."

"Eh." Jawab Naruto tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Astaga demi Jashin-sama apa-apan responnya si Dobe itu. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasukepun langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tentu saja seks Teme tidak mungkin kau lupa kan" jawab Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali setelah beberapa saat yang lalu pikirannya melayang entah kemana. _Apakah seperti ini perasaan seseorang di seks pertamanya?_

Melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal Sasuke hanya membuang nafas kemarahannya yang sempat meluap sebentar tadi. "Aku tidak lupa dasar Dobe. Jangan sama kan aku dengan dirimu yang hanya punya kapasitas memori 1 GB, Dobe" ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai kemenangan kearah Naruto.

"Jangan bawa-bawa otak, Teme" jawab Naruto dengan muka merah khas orang marah. Naruto tidak habis pikir disaat genting seperti sekarang saja Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya melempar ejekan padanya.

"Hn. Jadi Dobe kapan kita akan memulainya?." Tanya Sasuke seraya terkekeh melihat wajah merah Naruto. Pengalihan pembicaraan pikir Sasuke, makanya dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu, dia tidak ingin ujung-ujungnya dia dan Naruto malah beradu mulut hingga beradu jotos diatas kasur ini lebih baik melakukan yang lain bukan.

" _Hn. Jadi Dobe kapan kita akan memulainya?"_ seperti hembusan angin sejuk kata-kata Sasuke terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto dan mulai meredakan amarahnya serta membangkitkan sesuatu yang lain. Tanpa perlu menerima undangan yang kedua kalinya Naruto yang masih berdiri segera menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk ditepi kasur, mendorongnya dan menciumnya.

Percumbuan yang panas, kalian bisa menganggapnya begitu. Kedua-duanya, Sasuke dan Naruto, yang masih berumur 12 tahun, duduk dibangku 1 SMP, masih bau kencur, tidak terlihat sama sekali. Yang ada hanya, dua orang laki-laki yang sedang saling bercumbu satu sama lain dengan dipenuhi oleh birahi. Sama-sama merasa sesak pada celana, Sasuke dan Naruto pun menghentikan sejenak percumbuan mereka. Sepertinya inilah saatnya memasuki acara utama.

"Engh, Dobe. Kau yang menjadi bottom." Sasuke yang sibuk membuka celananya berbicara lebih dulu sementara Naruto yang juga sibuk membuka celananya terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Jadi bottom katanya, sejak tadi saja yang lebih mendominasi adalah dia bagaimana bisa Sasuke seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya menjadi bottom.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi bottom, Teme." Seru Naruto tidak terima oleh keputusan sepihak Sasuke. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto menemukan cara untuk menentukan siapa yang Top dan Bottom. "Begini saja Teme, kita bandingkan saja milik siapa yang lebih besar maka dia yang akan jadi Top. Bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"Ide bagus. Baiklah _deal_ " jawab Sasuke menyetujui usul Naruto. Lagipula Sasuke yakin sekali kalau milik keturunan Uchiha itu besar-besar. Uchiha gitu lo. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama membuka boxer nya masing-masing.

1

2

3

Dan pemenangnya adalah Naruto. Bukan karena milik Uchiha yang dibangga-banggakan Sasuke itu kecil hanya saja karena Naruto itu blesteran yang seperti bagaimana kita ketahui kalau miliknya orang-orang bule sana lebih besar makanya milik Naruto lebih besar. Nikmatilah menjadi Bottom Sasuke.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Owari

.

.

Sesi pembelajaran Naruto dengan Kakashi.

"Jadi Naruto, seperti yang kau ketahui ada dua gender didunia ini. _Male_ dan _female_ " Kakashi membuka sesi pembelajaran mereka dengan pengatahuan umum yang bayi sekali pun juga sudah tahu. "Perbedaan dua gender ini hanya pada lubang yang dimiliki untuk melakukan seks. Kalau wanita mempunyai dua lubang dan laki-laki mempunyai satu lubang." Tambah Kakashi kemudian.

"Hmm.. dua lubang dan satu lubang." Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti. Kalau dua lubang yang dimiliki wanita itu berarti _vagina_ dan _anus_ mungkin tambah Naruto tidak yakin. Dan kalau satu lubang yang dimiliki laki-laki itu lubang yang mana. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kelapanya yang tidak gatal pertanda bingung. "Sensei.. kalau satu lubang yang dimiliki laki-laki itu lubang apa ne sensei?." Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi karena setelah memikirkannya beberapa saatpun dia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Anus, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi dengan sabar mengingat _betapa pintarnya_ murid didepannya ini. Kalau bisa, Kakashi ingin segera mengakhiri pmbelajaran konyol tentang cara melakukan seks seperti ini. Lihat saja wajah polos didepannya itu, ah benar-benar membuat dia tidak tahan. Sabar Kakashi sabar. Kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu bila berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang memasang wajah tidak sabaran, Naruto malah menyeringai. Setidaknya Naruto cukup mengerti sejauh ini. Jika dia ingin melakukan seks dengan Sasuke maka dia akan memasuki _anus_ Sasuke. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu didalam sana mengeras.

"Kalau kau melakukan seks dengan wanita maka kau akan mendapatkan dua lubang, lubang yang sempit dan yang err sedikit longgar" Kakashi melanjutkan pembelajarannya sambil mempraktekkan dengan jarinya telunjuknya yang keluar masuk lingkaran yang dibuatnya dengan jari lainnya. "Dan untuk kasus kau melakukan Seks dengan laki-laki, maka kau hanya akan mendapat satu lobang, lobang yang sempit. Dan untuk sebagian orang, mereka lebih menyukai lobang satu tapi yang sempit itu, Naruto." Tambah Kakashi.

Lobang satu yang sempit, Naruto membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat lobang yang sempit itu dimasuki oleh nya dan lobang itu mencengkram erat miliknya didalam sana. Sambil menahan sesuatu yang membuncah didalam celananya Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi. " Jadi sensei kalau aku ingin melakukannya dengan laki-laki, aku harus memasukkannya kemana, sensei? Lubang anus"

"Yup" jawab Kakashi dengan santainya sambil meneguk lagi minuman kalengnya, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang semakin lama pembicaraannya dengan Naruto semakin membuatnya gerah saja. "Dan kau tau, Naruto" Kakashi menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan "—didalam sana, di lubang itu, ada kelenjar yang bernama prostat. Kalau saat kau menusuk-nusukkan milikmu dan mengenai kelenjar itu maka partner seks mu akan merasakan kenikmatan lebih. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Kau harus mencari kelenjar itu."

Naruto tidak baik dalam hal mengingat, dia pun menyadari itu. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu yang bernama _kelenjar prostat_ itu tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya. Naruto bersumpah akan mengingatnya, terus mengingat sesuatu yang bernama _kelenjar prostat_ tersebut.

.

.

End Owari

.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir minna. Saya tahu kalian pasti akan kecewa dengan edingnya.

Sebenarnya mau saya buat owari pembelajaran Sasuke lagi. Atau sama saya buatkan gimana berakhirnya kegiatan Sasuke sama Naruto? Terserah pendapat readers. Sengaja tidak saya tulis pada chapter ini karena peraturan fanfiction. Tapi kalau readers menginginkannya mungkin saya bisa berubah pikiran. Hehehe, _well, mind to review?_

With Love,

Hikari Kireina


End file.
